Silent Love
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Shadow is a new student in high school and is having a hard time fitting in. Why? He doesn't talk. He can handle it just fine, but what happens when a beautiful pink hedgehog, who is really the girlfriend to his friend, Sonic, comes along and happens to attract his attention? He wants her, but can't tell her his feelings. Only way to do so..is to show it.XD Story for a fan of mine.


**Hello! Yes, another. I've been doing a lot on these. But, oh well. I hope I get at least a few people on this. I'm gonna delete some of my stories, so please no sadness, you'll have some of them I'll keep up still. :3 Now this story is for Englishhedgehog13. He/she wanted me to make a special one shot and here it is. :D I'll make the others I have stored away, but let's start this! One thing, there is a sex scene and a silent emo hedgie. Everyone cool with that? **

**Silent Love**

Footsteps were led up to the doors of the high school, Emerald Cost High as a black hedgehog made his way up to his future. His ruby eyes scanned the outside. Dark red brick walls, clean windows soon to be dirtied, and several students walking around inside he could see from the inside of them and the door screens. He clutched his dark grey and red backpack strap only hanging on one shoulder, then used his other gloved hand to open the doors for him.

The halls were cluttered of lockers and papers along with the staff and faculty around. His eyes scanned left and right of the place seeing nothing but animals like him. Mobians more like it. Some stopped in their tracks to see who he was. Others were girls that were sighing in a loving fan girl-ish daze. He truly was a sight to behold. He was a hedgehog, black as night with his jagged quills pointing up and down with streaks of red on them. He wore a black leather jacket zipped up tightly only showing a white shirt underneath. Dark blue pants with a few rips and red and white rocket shoes with four golden rings on both legs and wrist.

As he scanned the area, he started his way down the halls. The students quickly made a clear pathway for him seeing how his look terrified a few of them. He looked left and right eyeing a few of them. Girls literally fainted at the sight of him when he looked their ways.

He rolled his eyes seeing how it's the same wherever he went. He never said a word. He wasn't the type to start and end a conversation anyways. Finally after a few minutes of walking, he finally made his ways towards the principal's office. He walked in quietly like usual and had his feet take him to the room where the receptionist led him.

A brown bird was shuffling papers on his desk working a few rules and such. His yellow eyes looked up hearing the door open then closed, he saw him come in and dropped everything he had onto the flat surface, "Welcome. And you must be…?" he asked folding his hands together and resting them on the table.

The hedgehog said nothing, but slipped out a paper from his chest pocket, then walked over to him setting it down. The principal looked at it picking it up and read it, "…Oh! Of course!" his eyes looked back up at him, "You must be the new student, Shadow the Hedgehog?".

The hedgehog, Shadow, nodded, "Well, I'm glad to meet you. My name is Mr. Haws. And you start today I presume?" again, he nodded silently, the bird placed the paper down, "Well then, Shadow, I want you to understand that here at ECH, we want all our students to be well fitted here. I read about you and your old schools…how you were in fights 24/7 and were what they call, a delinquent.".

Shadow looked away bored as hell since he's heard this many times, "I won't bore you since I know your getting there. I already picked out your classes." Mr. Haws said leaning to the side opening the drawers and picking out a cream color file.

The principal then slipped out a piece of paper of classes then handed it to him. Shadow reached forward and grabbed it looking over it. Mr. Haws eyes slightly glared at a few classes he is to take. The bird noticed and sighed, "Yes, some classes are not what you wanted, or expecting, but I assure you, you will enjoy them. Good luck, and please try to stay out of trouble…?".

Shadow, again, said nothing, but a nod. He folded his paper stashing it in his chest pocket, then walked out of the room.

Making his ways up to his first class, he thought of how it will be. He also hoped that he would be in the same class as his friend, Sonic. After school was started, he rarely was able to see him since he had so much homework. Sonic hated the word, but he would be in trouble if he didn't do them quickly. He wasn't the brightest of all.

Shadow finally stopped at a wooden door of his first class. He grabbed the knob and walked on in seeing his fellow students inside waiting for the teacher. They all looked up and immediately had their eyes widened at the sight. Again, the girls had their 'goo-goo' eyes at him directly and the guys were either terrified, or rather jealous of him.

He took a few steps in the class looking around wondering what he needed to do, "Sorry! I'm here!" Just then, a blue dog with stacks of papers in his hands rushed in passing Shadow on the way, then stopped at his desk setting the stuff down, "Finally…those people on the buss need to-!" looked back up at him quiet surprised, "Uh…you are?".

Shadow took out the sheet of paper and handed it to him like he did before for Mr. Haws. The dog looked over at it fixing his glasses he had on, "…That's right! Sorry, son. I had a minor terrible morning at home…" he groaned giving the sheet back to him, and turned to his class, "Well, sorry for the delay and scene, but this is our new student, Shadow the Hedgehog. Please welcome him and do your best to show a little respect. By the way, I'm Professor Elmen.".

Shadow stared at him confused and slightly uncomfortable of him. The professor sighed and held out his hand to an open seat next to the window, "Go sit…" he instructed.

Walking past him, he made his way through the aisle of desks. He slipped off his backpack and set it aside sitting down easily. The students finally turned their attention to professor Elmen as he began to list the attendance, "Now…Billy…Mari…Sarah…Jolt…Miry…" he said one by one checking them off, "Sonic…Sonic….? Is he late again…?".

The students looked around whispering a bit. Suddenly the doors were flown open once more with a blue hedgehog coming in. He was dressed in a white sports shirt with dark blue lines on the side, light blue jeans and red and white sneakers with white gloves. His emerald eyes looked up at his teacher and smiled, "Yo! Sorry I'm late, I heard there was a new student here!" he chirped.

"Yes, Sonic…he's over there…" Elman sad pointing his pencil at Shadow.

Sonic followed his point and immediately smiled wider, "Shadow! I knew you would be here today!" he shouted rushing over to his buddy.

Shadow said nothing, but instead let him wrap his peach arms around his neck bringing his 'brother' close, "I missed you! Damn, school sucks nowadays, huh?" he joked letting him go, "Still silent as ever I see!".

"Ahem…!" the hedgehogs looked up at the dog seeing an angry look on his face, "Would you please take a seat, Sonic?" he asked in a demanding way.

The blue furred male rolled his eyes and sat down right next to him. As Elmen began his teaching, Sonic began his whispers, "So, how you like the place? Awesome, huh?" he asked.

Shadow nodded as he went on, "This place is hard to understand, but I guess it's good. I already have a special interest anyways. My girl here is all I need to get through the whole year." The blue scoundrel smirked relaxing in his chair.

That's when it hit him. He was going to the same school as Sonic, but also his girlfriend. He made him know of their relationship starting in their freshman year. It's already junior and they are still going out. Sure he's wanted at least a special someone, but never could get anyone to go with him.

He has also seen pictures of her in his room. He can remember that she was a pink hedgehog about his age of 18 and is very, very beautiful to his eyes. He wasn't able to meet her, but wished he could. Sonic must feel pretty lucky to have a girl like her when he describes her as 'gentle, sweet, caring, and loving'.

The class finally was done and the students fled the room. Shadow grabbed his backpack swinging it over his shoulder again and walked out of the room, "Hey, Shad!" he stopped at the exit turning to see Sonic grabbing his, but in a quick flash, he was up to him instantly, "So any other classes you got?" he asked.

Just like he did the last two times, Shadow took out the sheet and showed him. Sonic made a slight whistle, "Wow, you have it pretty rough. But you get gym anyways. I'm in that class, too, so no worries, buddy." He assured him slapping his back.

Shadow slightly grunted from the hard pats, but left it aside. When they continued down the halls, Sonic continued his talking. Not once did the blue hedgehog stopped a sentence. Shadow felt annoyed, but still kept it inside. They stopped at a 'three way' hallway. Looking at the right, Shadow saw the numbers of the classrooms that were down the path. Sonic was left so he had to leave him this time. He will live anyways.

"Gotta go, Shadow. Meet me at lunch. K?" he asked before shooting off down the hall in a different direction.

With a quiet sigh, the dark brooding male went off in his direction for the next class. Few minutes pass and he still hasn't gotten there. Where the hell is this room? Looking left and right at each passing door and hallway, he looked, but failed to find the room. A growl was heard from his mouth getting frustrated by the second.

Shadow took a few steps down the hall coming to another set of directions on both of his sides and forward. Looking at them, he thought of where to go. He might be late already anyways.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

His thoughts were quickly stopped when he heard a stressful feminine voice behind him. Before he could turn around, he was quickly rammed into by the talking female. He staggered slightly, but kept his stance. He swerved around ready to growl at her, but immediately soften after seeing what she was.

The girl was a pink hedgehog, no doubt, wearing a baby pink top with a magenta plaid mini skirt with white boots on and white gloves with golden rings on them. Her quills were pulled in a up pony with a red ribbon holding them. She rubbed her head from the hard surface she hit with her eyes shut. Shadow was now nervous at what he was seeing. This girl was pretty. No, beautiful!

Her eyes opened slowly revealing green emeralds like Sonic's, only they glittered up at him catching him off guard, "…I…I'm sorry…I didn't see you there." She apologized.

Shadow shook his head quickly, then held his hand out to her. She generously grabbed it and he hoisted her back up on her feet. He watched her dust her outfit off easily, then turns to him, "Hello…sorry bout that…" she said smiling innocently, "I'm Amy, by the way. Amy Rose. You?".

Ruby eyes stared into hers. Even her eyes were so beautiful to not look away. Something about her made him grow warm and soft inside. Something he never felt till now. Amy noticed how he was staring at her which made her blush a little, "Um…yeah…I gotta go to class. I'm late anyways. See ya…who ever you are." She stuttered walking past him quickly.

Shadow quickly brought himself out of his trance, then reached behind and grabbed her wrist. Amy jolted suddenly from the grip. She turned to face him, "What?" she asked slightly afraid.

He stared at her slightly trying to bring himself to say a thing, but still words remain inside. He used his other hand to slip out the paper while holding onto her making sure she wouldn't leave. Amy watched him carefully. Seeing how he's holding her by her wrist and not saying anything caused her to shake in fear slightly.

Finally, Shadow took out the class list and handed it to her now letting go. She took it and looked for his name, "…Shadow the Hedgehog…oh! Now I remember!" she smiled looking up at him, "Your Sonic's friend! I forgot how you looked, but I have heard about you from him.".

Now he remembered himself. Amy was Sonic's girlfriend. The one he was talking about this morning and every day since then. Remembering it also made him slightly sad. Seeing at what he described her is true in deed. But she's his girl, so he had no chances at all. Amy gave back the slip of paper and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Shadow. But I'm sorry to say that I have to go. I hope to see you soon. Bye!".

Saddened eyes watched her petite form turn and rush off down the hall where she was heading off to. He felt heartbroken. Amy was someone he wanted to at least understand and hoped to have as his. He never thought she, of all girls, would be with Sonic. Shadow sighed quietly, then walked off down his way for class.

Through the day, Shadow had no thoughts of anything, but Amy. She was perfect in every way. Why would she go with Sonic anyways? He's hard to understand, slow even though he's 'the fastest thing alive' at least he calls himself that, and he couldn't keep up with any sort of romance type stuff. He was usually the kind of guy who would want to be free and live a long life of nothing to tie him down for life.

Amy looked so perfect, he wanted her all to himself. Sure he had tried to get a girl, but it ended up having her move away. She was truly special to him since he was a child in middle school. He remembered how she looked. Tall, long flowing blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, she was truly stunning. But her grandfather had to leave for business, so she left after he started his sixth grade. It truly tore him up and he missed her dearly. That was when he started to be non talkative and no girls to have.

But today, he wanted to try again and this time, he was not going to stop. No matter how bad it ends up and if Sonic hates him. He wanted her…badly.

It was after school, and the students fled the school back to their homes. Shadow was on his ways down the halls to the gym. He overheard a few girls, possibly Amy's friends, saying she was getting things ready in her gym locker. It was the perfect place and time. No one to bug them, and no Sonic since he was already off back home.

He made his way through the doors and down the hallway to the locker rooms. Normally, a guy wouldn't go in the girl's locker rooms…unless their perverts. But he had a mission to be made, no matter what.

Stopping at the wooden doors which said 'Girl's Locker Rooms', he placed his ear on the surface hearing what was inside. He heard some soft humming on the other side. He recognized that voice. It was Amy. Now's his chance. He grabbed the knob and twisted it slowly walking on in and shutting the door, locking it.

Amy was busy rearranging her things in her little locker. Sure she had to leave before the school closes, but she was a girl to be neat, and she wanted to make sure all her things were accounted for in case someone stole a lip gloss, or anything. Girls will do anything for objects that were shiny. As she continued, she heard the door open, then locked. Her fears were growing faster. Did they lock up and forgot that she was in here? It's still, too early.

Closing her locker door, she grabbed her backpack and started walking away. There were three rows of locker shelves, and long rows of them on the walls. She navigated her way around the side hoping that she wasn't locked in the school. Suddenly, her ears twitched hearing footsteps inside. Her terror meter began to go up faster. They didn't close the school, someone was in the room with her.

"…Hello…?" she called out thinking it was a huge mistake to do so.

No answer was heard, but more footsteps coming closer to her. She gripped her backpack tightly around her shoulder looking back and forth down each aisle of lockers. Before she could do anything, a white gloved hand slowly moved up to her and immediately grabbed her covering her mouth.

Amy shrieked, but only muffled. She felt a long strong arm come around and wrap around her waist keeping her there. Her back was pulled behind hitting a firm figure's chest. She continued to scream and struggle hoping to fight off whoever was holding her. Her body was then turned so she could face who it was that was in the room. Her eyes widened seeing it was Shadow himself holding her tightly.

"Sh-Shadow?! What the hell are you-!?" her voice was suddenly stopped and her eyes widened.

Shadow kissed her instantly to shut her up. He held her tighter so she would stop squirming, but it was to no prevail. Amy shut her eyes hard and continued to shriek in the kiss. Shadow quickly pulled her to the long benches and pushed her down carefully onto her back on the hard surface. He landed on top of her, but held his balance so he wouldn't squish her. Amy began to fight back trying to pull him off by pushing on his shoulders. He, instead, grabbed her hands and held them over her head in one hand and the other keeping her body down pressing it on her stomach.

The pink hedgehog began to tear up knowing where this was going. Thinking of how a guy she just met that day is now trying to rape her the next. Shadow then began to pull up her shirt over her chest so her bra was showing. Then he placed his hand ontop of her satin pink fabric gently squeezing.

Her breath hitched as she gasped in the kiss that was still going on. Her body moved and squirmed faster trying to get him off. Shadow held her down as he continued to violate her body, but in a loving way possible. Sure he's doing a very horrible thing and will be punished, but never will he ever inflicted harm onto her. He really liked her for crying out loud.

He then slipped his hand underneath her and unclipped her bra having it slide off of her. Her chest was now bare with her pink furred breasts perking out. The dark male finally released the kiss and made his way down. Amy shivered madly, "Sh-Shadow! Stop!" she cried.

He only ignored her. He quickly moved to her left breast and engulfed it in his mouth gently sucking and playing. A gasp was heard from her wet ruby lips. Amy felt so horrible and violated, but…for some very odd reason, she was…enjoying this. She still squirmed in his hold and did her best to fight, but her body was yelling at her to stop and continue. If Shadow was going to rape her, why isn't he being rough with her?

He finally switched and continued with her other breast. His tongue danced and played with her nipple swirling it around making it more perky. Gasping still, Amy moved her head back and forth trying her best to keep herself from getting into this.

As he continued, his gloved hand made it's way down to her legs and unclipping her skirt easily having it slide off from her struggles. He then moved it between her legs and began to rub her clit from under her panties. Eyes widening, Amy let out a sudden moan. She shut her mouth quickly with a confused look on her face. Did she just moan? She's actually getting into this when clearly she was fighting to stop it. But the way his fingers moved was so hard to keep her mind off of it. She couldn't stop no matter what.

Shadow moved away finally from her chest, he looked up at her showing his gentle ruby eyes at her worried, yet lust filled emeralds. Amy stared up at him seeing that he wanted her. Sure he couldn't speak, but inside, she could really tell that he wanted her so much.

Slowly, he released her hands, but they immediately threw themselves around his neck and lips upon his. He flinched at the sudden movement she made, but slowly kissed back. She wanted him, too. He can definitely tell. In a flash, his jacket, and shirt was off in minutes having him show his well muscled body to her. Amy blushed completely, but ignored it as she moved closer to him and started to kiss his chest moaning and purring in his white fluffy.

Shadow slightly grinned feeling himself getting ready for the bigger part. He then unbuttoned his pants and quickly slid them off kicking them away. His boxers were left, but Amy was quick to grab the elastic and pull it off. Both were bear and were in heat. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her back down and spread her legs apart showing her wet folds to him. He growled quietly making sure she wouldn't hear it seeing how badly he wanted to take her.

He positioned himself and was about to come in, "Wait!" he looked up at her before starting seeing her face scared and worried again, "…I…It's my first time…be gentle…?" she whimpered.

Figures a kind girl like her wouldn't wanna have this till she's married. But why start now? He thought Sonic would take her before him, but he was really lucky that he wasn't first. With a truthful nod, he moved the head to her and slowly pushed in.

Her whimpers increased feeling a long 'fat' stick sliding into her tiny hole. It was really hard to handle, but she's always been told it felt amazing afterwards. One way to find out. As he continued he then began to move in and out slowly for her. She felt a tear come in, but held it back. It wasn't, too painful, but it soon will be. She quietly moaned as she was now getting used to the feeling. But it wasn't over yet. With a quick jolt, Shadow plunged his member into her splitting her virgin wall.

Right then, Amy let out a painful shriek as it echoed in the locker room. Shadow quickly leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers again silencing her. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but he also didn't want to have anyone hear her. Amy slowly returned the kiss and closed her eyes tightly feeling much more pain than normal.

The dark furred male noticed tears were streaming down and quickly brought his hand up to stroke her cheek while wiping them away with his thumb. He remained himself still inside, but wouldn't budge, unless she was ready. The pink rose had a hard time feeling ready to move on from the new pain she had experienced, but Shadow was being so gentle and kind to her, that she wasn't going to back out on this one time thing.

Finally parting away, she opened her eyes again to stare into his, "I'm…ready…." She whispered.

With a nod, Shadow, again, began to move in and out of her slower. The pain came back, but she was able to handle it. The feeling was so warm and good, she then began to moan, but louder. In time, the hedgehog male started to pick up his pace having his strong arms wrap around her slender waist and bringing her closer to him.

Amy did the same thing and held him tightly. He was so good inside, she wanted so much more from him. She thought Sonic wouldn't be like this if he and her did it. He was fast so it wouldn't be that good to rush into it. It was slow as it starts to go fast and she liked it. No, loved it. In time she began to move her hips along with his feeling even more pleasure than before.

Gasps and moans were heard in the locker room as the two quickened their paces. Her head was thrown back and nips and kisses were scattered around her neck and shoulders. Beads of sweat dripped off of their bodies as they collided with each other faster. As they continued, Shadow began to feel his climax coming fast. He didn't want this to end, but it will come no matter what. Amy moaned and screamed in pleasure as he began to slam harder into her and deep.

"Shadow…! Shadow!" she moaned gasping at each thrust.

He was truly in heaven. He loved the way she felt, inside and out. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to at least have her this time for himself. He only hoped that with this ending, she will understand his feelings.

"Shadow…I'm…I'm about…to cum!" she cried gripping his neck tighter.

A grunt was heard for her answer telling her that he was close, too. With a hard slam, he shot his warm seed deep inside her making her moan her heart out with her climax releasing out of her. With him, having at least thrust a couple hard and deep thrusts to empty his load, he finally stopped and collapsed on top of her body laying his head on her soft breasts.

Amy moaned still, but quietly feeling much warmer inside and her chest. She held him with one arm and her other hand resting on his head gently stroking his quills. He felt like he would fall asleep at this time. He held her tightly thinking that if he let go, she would be another hopeless dream that can never come true and disappear.

"…Shadow…" she whispered.

Her voice called to him to be back in reality. He slowly moved his head up to see her face, "Shadow…that was…really amazing…" she smiled.

Shadow let out a small smile. Yes, small, but able for her to see. She slightly giggled and pecked his lips, "Also…I understand how you are with me…" she told him making his face grew red and hot with both nerve and hope, "…And..well…I know I'm with Sonic and he's a good boyfriend…".

Not wanting to hear her answer, he turned his head to the side feeling ready to get up, dressed and walk off. A gentle hand was there on his cheek and turned him back to face her again, "But…maybe….maybe I can…be with another instead…like you?" she smiled showing him how true she was.

His eyes were wide and his smile grew. Immediately, he moved down and claimed her lips once more hearing her giggle and feeling her return it once more. He finally got someone to love and be loved back. Sure he will deal with an angry blue hedgehog soon, but that's life for you. And he didn't care as long as he had her in his life.


End file.
